1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode packages and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical light emitting diode package includes a light emitting chip, two electrodes attached to opposite surfaces of the light emitting chip and a housing for receiving the light emitting chip and the two electrodes. However, a material of the electrodes is generally metal, such as copper or gold. This decreases light emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode package.
Therefore, a light emitting diode package and a method for manufacturing the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, are needed.